1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pneumatic vehicle tire having fine slits which are disposed in the tread and which are inclined relative to the circumferential direction of the tire.
These fine slits serve to increase the traction of the tire. At the same time, they can assist in making compact blocks in the region of the tread softer and more flexible. Fine slits refer to such profile recesses which make use of practically parallel surfaces at opposite locations which in turn are spaced apart by approximately 0.4 to 1.2 mm. These fine slits are generally formed in the vulcanization mold by means of steel plates that are rigidly anchored therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to successively dispose in the circumferential direction of the tire fine slits which are formed by planar plates and which rise in various directions relative to the circumferential direction of the tire; i.e., both in and counter to the circumferential direction.
Special effects can be achieved with such a rise during breaking and acceleration; the edges of the fine slits, i.e. the walls which delimit the slits, can be raised and can increase contact with the ground. However, these heretofore known embodiments have the drawback that non-uniform wear results in the tread region. Saw-tooth formations can result.
An object of the present invention is to increase the frictional connection of the tire to the ground, to make the wear pattern or the wear itself more uniform, and in addition to improve the life expectancy of the plate which is used for forming the fine slits and which is critical for the life expectancy of the vulcanization mold.